


The Stars, They Lie to You

by Iknowash



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug use mention, Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M, Smut, rocker!lock au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowash/pseuds/Iknowash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John meets Sherlock Holmes at a rock festival. They have a little fun, and don't speak again for a while. Until John runs into him at a pub...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars, They Lie to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP. I will update as soon as I have time available to me. I do not own any of the characters featured in this work. Enjoy! This has not been betaed yet either. So pardon the tense switches if they exist!

John didn't know what he was doing here. The sun was so hot and beating down on his already slightly sunburned skin. His black vest that Harry made him wear was now sticking to his back. He wasn't having a good time at all. How did Harry convince him to go again? Oh, right, something about him needing to get the large stick out of his arse and have fun for once. He had now spent the past hour wandering around the concert venue, just looking at everyone, people watching. It was passing the time, but incredibly slowly. He had made his way over to the concessions after he had stopped at a few booths to bands that he had never heard of. John was not one for edgier music; he'll stick to his adult contemporary thank you very much.  
The concessions line was growing increasingly long when he joined it, only to be bumped by a tall, lanky man covered in tattoos and who had a mohawk. The man did not apologize and John brushed it off as an accident. He needed to be drunk, right now, if he wanted to enjoy the rest of this so-called music festival. The festival did have one thing that unceasingly kept him occupied and that was the scantily clad women surrounding him. He did enjoy looking at them, but they didn't do much for him. He had seen enough of them in college, even had his fair share, but his internship was at the morgue, and well, you stop sexualizing people once you see enough of them purple on the examination table.  
John chugged his beer and immediately ordered another one before he wandered off from the concessions. He found his way to an amphitheatre made out of concrete, but there was some green space in the back. He stood in front of a seat and sipped his beer while he listened to a terrible singer, sing astonishingly flat. One thing about this band caught his eye though, and that was the beautiful voice that was coming from two rows up from John in the theatre. A rather scrawny, tattoo covered, probably drug ridden boy was belting out the song from the audience and doing a superb job at it too. This boy sang it better than the man who is paid to sing it. He flipped what little hair he had left with that undercut fauxhawk out of his face and turned over his shoulder to smile at John. Was this an apology for running into him at the concessions? Was he smiling at John or at the girl behind him? It had been a long time since John had found a bloke attractive, and frankly, he was beginning to think it was a phase he went through in his teen years. But there was something about this boy, this tattooed, pierced and rather cocky boy, that had his insides turning. John went out on a whim and motioned for the boy to meet him at the back of the amphitheatre. The boy looked incredibly excited. He handed his friend his drink and made a gesture like he may be coming back later and hopped over seats to get to the stairs to follow John. John leaned against the wall that surrounded the dumpster, as to not be seen. To his surprise the boy actually showed up. He didn't know what to do now, he hadn't anticipated the boy showing up.  
“Look, I don't know if you were smiling at me, but-” the boy pressed his pierced lips against John's to silence him The sensation of being kissed by this stranger was exhilarating enough for John to already feel himself growing hard beneath his trouser zip. The boy slid his tongue against John's lower lip and John happily obliged. The boy's pierced tongue explore John's mouth as he became uncomfortably hard and rutted against the boy's leg. John was slightly embarrassed until he felt the boy palm him through his clothes and John about lost it. He broke away from the kiss and gasped. The boy took the opportunity to smirk,cocky tosser John thought, and dropped to his knees before undoing John's trousers and palming him once again. He pulled out John's cock and took it into his mouth. This boy was amazing and that tongue piercing... John moaned as the boy worked his way down John's cock, slowly taking the entirety of him into his mout. He slid his tongue up the length of John and over his slit, slurping up the precum that had gathered there. He winked at John and quickly took John completely into his mouth and worked him over. John grabbed the boy's hair, it felt like his hands were meant to be there. The boy's deep throat moan sent John over the edge. He lost control and came down the boy's throat. His eyes, those beautiful green eyes, became wide but he very happily swallowed all that John had to offer. The boy returned to his feet and kissed John very deeply. He tasted very salty, but it was tolerable. John packed himself back away while he came down from his bliss. He pulled away and reached toward the boy's studded belt and skin tight jeans, ready to help the gorgeous boy out, but was stopped short by a large pair of hands.  
“Ignore it. It'll go away. I normally do.” the boy connected to the hands said, his speaking voice, just as beautiful as his singing voice. John took a second to register that the boy was significantly taller than him and had been in control the whole time. The boy gave him one last chaste kiss before he turned to walk away, only to be stopped by John grabbing his arm.  
“I just wanted to thank you. For what you just did. It was great. Besides, you cannot go running off without telling me your name!” The boy turned around and grinned, that cheeky grin.  
“The name is Shezza. I took the liberty of putting my number in your mobile. Text me sometime.” The boy, Shezza, winked and clicked his tongue at John before disappearing around the wall into the crowd of people. He felt his mobile buzzing.  
“Look, Harry, I can explain! Okay, okay! I'll meet you by the concessions.”  
When John met up with Harry again, she continued to lay into him as if she was his mother. “Johnny, you can't just go running off in these kind of concerts! You could get raped, or drugged or even worse, murdered!”  
“I know, Harriet. Now if you're done lecturing me, I would like to be treated as if I am 23 again, yeah?”  
“Yeah, fine,” she put her arm around her brother's shoulder. “What have you been doing all this time anyways?”  
“Oh, you know, drinking, trying to get into the music. What you're supposed to do.” His pocket buzzed.

LIAR- SH  
How did you get my number?  
That bump at the concessions was no accident.- SH

 

John rolled his eyes and left with Harry, hoping this wouldn't be the last time he saw Shezza, the boy with the golden voice and the platinum tongue.


End file.
